


没那么简单

by Vanoice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fork & Cake, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice
Summary: 虎头蛇尾刑侦小故事用了Fork & cake 设定
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Female China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	没那么简单

从朋友家推开门，伊万·布拉金斯基挑了挑眉毛，他竟然闻到了气味。东西打碎的声音从隔壁紧闭的房门中传出来，突然门猛地被推开，跌跌撞撞出来一个女人，她身上的衣服已经被血染红。这下子空气中的气味更加浓烈了。  
“救救我！”  
房间里站着一个金发男人，他喘着粗气，想要冲上前抓住女人，手里还拿着一段绳子。  
伊万赶忙将姑娘拉到自己身后，叫朋友带着她躲到房间里。金发男人暴怒，丢掉了手中的绳子，抡起拳头向伊万冲去，后者身子微微一侧闪过了他的进攻，反而架住他的胳膊，用力一卡，将他扭到一侧。没想到那人力气极大，竟然稳住身子钳制住了伊万，于是伊万只好用膝盖去顶他的腹部。男人用大腿挡住他的攻击，却在这个空档被伊万挣脱出来，他掏出口袋里的证件大喊：“警察！”  
听到对方身份以后，金发男子不再恋战，他飞一般地转身，撞开楼梯间的门顺着梯子的边缘滑下去，伊万追下楼，却见他钻进一辆车子里扬长而去。他只好在心中记下了车牌号码，再转身回到楼上。姑娘已经晕了过去，正躺在沙发上，朋友对他耸耸肩膀。  
“她是Cake。”伊万开口，咽了咽口水。  
在这个世界上，存在两种特殊的人，一种就是伊万这样的Fork，他们没有味觉，什么也尝不到也嗅不到，但是有一个例外，就是另一种人——Cake，他们的气味能够被Fork捕捉到。因此，从来没有感受过味觉的Fork往往会把Cake当做他们的食物，而他们自己，则是捕猎者。  
人吃人怎么行呢？  
从小，伊万就因为自己是Fork而被人排挤，他为了证明自己是好人，甚至努力当上警察。伊万痛恨那些管不住自己的Fork，就是他们败坏了所有Fork的名声，让很多人认为Fork就是一群变态食人魔。  
借了朋友的车，伊万将春燕送到医院。  
等到春燕悠悠转醒，已经是在医院的病床上了。一方面惊吓过度身体产生了本能的应激反应，另一方面体力不支让春燕在觉得自己安全以后立刻晕倒了，于是医生在简单包扎了她被自己砸碎的花瓶割出来的伤口以后，给她安排上了一点简单的葡萄糖点滴。春燕打量了一下周围，发现身边坐着一个男人。  
“您醒了？”她面前出现一张大脸，上面最明显的是那只有点夸张的鼻子。  
“唔……”她抬起胳膊，想揉揉眼睛。  
“别动，你先躺好。”男人按住她的手臂，让她躺回去。  
“您救了我？”  
“是的，我是警察，等您完全清醒了我需要您详细地给我讲一遍事情经过。”  
事情是这个样子的，那名金发男子叫雅尼斯，是D国人，他本来是春燕的男朋友，现在应该是前男友了。雅尼斯隐瞒了自己Fork的身份，接近春燕，他告诉春燕自己是一名工程师，因为他言行举止看上去没有不妥，而且又同样是在异乡的外来者，春燕和雅尼斯很快就在一起了。没有想到，他今天会突然在春燕的住所袭击她。  
“他可能很早就打算对我下手了。”春燕的语气非常肯定，“一定是有预谋的。”  
“为什么这么说呢？”  
“您不是警察吗？”春燕反问道。  
“是啊。”伊万点点头，他拿着纸笔记录。  
“那您应该可以推断出来。他选择在我家作案，就是因为我不会在家有防备，而且不会有外人！而且，他把车子开过来了，平时他都是骑车来的，今天却告诉我他在路上堵车了。还有，他在试图控制我的时候说了一句‘你是我闻过最好闻的Cake’，他一定是Fork，您不觉得这句话表明他可能还用同样的方式绑架过其他的Cake吗？”  
“那我能问一下，为什么会选择今天呢？”  
“因为今天是三个月纪念日。”春燕翻了个白眼。  
“三个月就要有纪念日了吗……”  
“您到底有没有听我讲啊？”  
“有，您的笔录我们会认真参考的，您一会儿还得跟我回一趟警察局。”伊万收起了笔记本，他目前能够了解到的也就只有这么多了，他打算到了警局再详细问一下春燕跟雅尼斯认识的经过。

伊万盯着自己电脑屏幕上调出来的有关D国出入境记录的资料。根本就不存在雅尼斯这个人，他隐瞒了身份。随后伊万着手调查那一辆车，他看着车主的资料，但是却频频分心，因为就像春燕说的那样，她实在是有点好闻。伊万已经不记得上一次见到Cake是什么时候了，不过那些Cake要么是男性，要么是有夫之妇，伊万可一点非分之想也不能有。  
不过旁边这位……非分之想也不可以有，毕竟她现在是当事人，还是受害者。  
与小组内成员讨论以后，他们一致认为非常有立案的必要性，由于凶犯仍然在逃，所以危险时刻存在。警察局局长知道了案情以后也十分重视，他命令小组7天之内必须找到这个“雅尼斯”。  
春燕自然需要被保护起来，由于她身份特殊，一方面需要她出面协助调查，另一方面与警察待在一块会更加安全。局长在开会的时候环视了一周，目光最终落到伊万身上。  
“万尼亚，王小姐的安全就由你来负责了。”中年男人笑眯眯地看着他们俩，还点了点头。  
“严肃，严肃。”有人小声提醒。局长立马撤下了笑脸，咳嗽两声，让他们散会。  
于是，在伊万的陪同下，春燕收拾了些行李，拖着箱子暂住在伊万家里。家里突然多了一个人，伊万也怪不习惯的。不过他的狗子萨涅克似乎非常兴奋，围在人家姑娘脚边打转，尾巴摇得比什么时候都欢快。  
“安静，萨涅克，坐下。”伊万命令道。  
常言道，狗是狗，边牧是边牧，萨涅克听话地坐下。春燕蹲下身，薅了薅它的脑袋，给萨涅克的额头来了一个亲亲。  
“您的狗真是太可爱了！”  
“您不用这么客气，我们互相称你吧。”  
“好啊，你叫我燕就行了，对你们来说比较好发音。”  
“唔，喏，你也可以叫我万尼亚。”他挠了挠脑袋。  
“好，你这儿有吃的吗，我有些饿了。”  
“有的，你稍等。”  
伊万像往常一样煮了意大利面，只不过这次是两份。他将面条和餐具端上餐桌，然后给萨涅克喂了吃的，这才回来吃东西。  
伊万用叉子将面条卷起来，这样方便他吃完，从出生以来，伊万就觉得进食只是一个像喝水一样必须的事情，没有人会觉得水好喝，但是没有人会因此而不喝水。所以当他相当平静地将那一口没有味道的面条咽下去的时候，春燕放下了叉子。  
“你是不是忘记放盐了？”  
“……噢，好像是的。”伊万的心一沉，他装作吃到了难吃的东西一样皱了皱眉头，“我就说这个吃起来怎么这么奇怪。”  
“有肉酱吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那就放一点盐吧。”春燕将她的盘子推过去，“麻烦啦。”  
伊万端着他们俩的盘子，忐忑地回到厨房。他不知道该怎么放盐。家里的那一包盐还是因为听同事说，正常人应该摄入一些盐，他才买回来的，他觉得吃起来简直比喝水还没有感觉，就放在那没有动过了。因为紧张，伊万手一抖，倒了大半袋子下去，当他急急忙忙地将盘子里多出来的盐倒到水池里的时候，也已经晚了。伊万心虚地端着盘子回到桌上，满心期待拥有正常味觉的人吃盐就是一次吃半袋的。  
没过多久，春燕跑到了洗手间，吐掉那口面条使劲漱了漱口。  
“伊万·布拉金斯基，你到底是什么人？”  
“我是Fork。”  
“什么？！他们竟然让我跟一个Fork待在一起？不行……”女孩显得惊慌失措，躲到了离伊万最远的一个角落。  
“你听我说……”伊万想走过去。  
一个枕头被扔了过来，伴随着她的大喊：“你不要过来啊！”  
伊万举起双手，向她表示自己并无半分恶意，可惜春燕不买他的帐。一旁黑白相间的边牧看着两个剑拔弩张的人类，可怜兮兮地缩到一边去了。  
“你相信我，我不会伤害你的。”伊万将枕头放到一边。  
“不，别过来，啊！”春燕将手上能拿到的东西全部扔了过去，将伊万家里搞得一团糟。她躲着他，与他在这个不大的空间里周旋。  
不知道是踩上了什么东西，春燕突然一下子摔在地上。伊万看准了机会，他跪在地上，抓住她，双手紧紧钳着她的肩膀，盯着她的眼睛开口：“王春燕，我虽然是Fork，但我也是个警察，你要是不相信我不配合我，怎么抓到雅尼斯？”  
也许是被伊万吓到了，春燕看着他的眼睛，她发现他的眼珠子竟然是漂亮的紫色，这个颜色的眼睛她从来没有见过。  
“我生平最痛恨的就是那些人渣Fork，我一定会把他亲手抓回来的。””伊万晃了晃春燕， “你听见了吗？  
半晌，她张了张嘴，挤出来一个字：“疼……”  
伊万松开手，才发现人家姑娘光滑白皙的肩膀上多出来了几个张牙舞爪的红手印子，他站起来，嘟囔着开口：“抱歉。”  
“我觉得，我们还是回一趟警局吧，我想跟局长谈谈。”春燕撑着地板站起来，拍拍她的裙子，“我相信你没有恶意，但是让我跟一个Fork住在一起未免有些难以接受……”  
他只好无声地点点头。  
局长刚刚端起茶杯就响起了敲门声。他让他们进来，发现竟然是春燕和伊万。  
“怎么了，你们有什么重大发现吗？”局长乐呵呵地开口，他发现春燕和伊万站在一起，他是越看越顺眼，越看越高兴。  
“局长，我有一个重大发现。”春燕率先开口。  
“你说，你说。”局长神色严肃起来，他将嘴边的茶杯放下，打算认认真真听春燕的发现。如果不是什么重要又紧急的事情，他们不会这么快就折返回警局。  
“伊万·布拉金斯基是Fork。”春燕开口。  
“噢，这我们早就知道了呀。”局长眨了眨眼睛，“还有其他发现吗？”  
“但是我还不知道呢！局长，您能不能安排其他警官陪着我？”  
“那万尼亚，你觉着呢？”局长的手再次碰到他的杯子。  
“德米特里·季莫费耶维奇，我也赞成换一个人来保护她。”伊万木讷地点点头。  
“啊，那还真有点麻烦呢，你看，科斯佳最近结婚了，还有了一个小宝宝要照顾，卡佳是个姑娘，如果嫌疑人去了反而她们都危险，瓦洛佳上了年纪，家里又是老人又是小孩的，也不方便，组里想来想去好像也就你比较合适了。”局长放下杯子，他已经放弃在他们离开之前喝茶了，他靠在他的扶手椅后背上，转了半圈，装作思考以后为难的样子。  
“局长，难道就没有别的办法了吗？”春燕面露难色，她甚至酝酿了些眼泪在眼眶里打转。  
“也不是没有……要不把你转移到安全屋去。”  
“可以啊！安全屋在哪儿？”  
“额，在南瓦伦区的一个地下室，前几天下暴雨，也不知道里面现在是什么样子，可能需要你自己收拾一下了……万尼亚，你知道在哪的，这里是钥匙，你带她过去吧。”局长真的拿出一把小钥匙打开了抽屉。  
“诶，局长不麻烦您了，我还是跟伊万待在一块吧……”春燕拉着伊万的袖子，溜出了局长办公室。  
回去的路上，两个人一前一后地走着，街上没什么人，他们的步子也相当默契地在某一段距离内保持了一致。春燕的肚子不争气地叫了起来，她停下脚步，回头看了眼伊万，不知道是在想什么心事，大个子男人差点撞上春燕。  
“伊万，我饿了。”春燕抬头看着他。  
“那去那儿吃点东西？”伊万指了指路边一家快餐店。  
点餐的时候伊万想也没想，直接要了一份最便宜的套餐，他不在乎汉堡里面有什么，对于他来说炸鸡还是烤鸡只不过是口感上的差别，烤鸡反而便于咀嚼一些。不过他挺喜欢可乐，所以一直对有大份可乐的套餐情有独钟。春燕看了半天菜单，最终选了一份没有沙拉酱的沙拉，墨西哥卷，还有无糖可乐。吃饭的时候，两个人似乎无话可说，春燕悄悄打量着面前这个大个子公事公办进食的模样，眼里不由自主就带了几分可怜。她发现，伊万长得的还蛮顺眼的，他不是那种第一眼看上去会觉得英俊帅气的人，一个大鼻子在脸上显得有些突兀，眉骨很高，长长的鼻子看上去相当严肃，宽大的下颌给人坚毅沉稳的感觉，嘴唇很薄。他低下头来吃东西的时候，金色睫毛会盖住眼睛，窗外的阳光打在上面，像透明的蝴蝶触角……  
“站住！”伊万突然放下手里的汉堡，站起来踢翻了凳子，往门口跑去。  
春燕飘忽的思绪突然被扯了回来，她眨眨眼睛，惊魂未定地拍了拍胸口，追了出去。不远处，伊万反剪着一个人的双手，那人双膝跪地，完全被伊万控制住。伊万从兜里掏出手铐给他戴上。春燕身边的一个男人小跑上前。  
“我的钱包！”那人朝小偷大吼，眼看就要上去给他一拳。  
“别激动，交给我处理，我是警察。”伊万赶忙拦住他，替小偷挡下一拳。他在小偷口袋里搜出一个钱包，“是这个吗？”  
男人点点头，伊万将钱包还给他。  
“能耽误您一点时间吗，需要您跟我们回警察局做一个笔录。”  
“……好吧。”  
“王小姐，抱歉，咱们得再回去一趟了。”伊万看了看站在一旁的春燕。她点点头，跟着前面的三个人。  
警局办公室里，春燕坐在伊万的位置上，他正在忙着给刚才两个人做笔录。伊万的办公桌上堆满了文件夹和散乱的纸张，一旁书立上的文件夹也按字母编号分好了类，虽然看起来杂乱无章但实则乱中有序。电脑旁边的隔板上贴着便签条，写着他这一天要做的事情，电脑正上方用透明胶带牢牢地粘着一句话：记得吃饭。看到这里，春燕忍不住笑出声，伊万的字迹圆圆的，有些潦草，配上这句看似严肃的话就更加滑稽了。  
“好了，可以走了。”伊万走过来，春燕给他让出位置。  
“唔，记得去买点水果，你上面写的。”  
大个子看了她一眼，伸手将那张便签条揭下来，嘟囔着：“知道了。”  
春燕看到，他的胳膊上多出了些擦伤的痕迹，应该是刚刚抓小偷时弄的。  
“你受伤了。”她抓住他的胳膊。  
伊万愣了一下，似乎没有想到她会这样对他。  
“不碍事。”他抽回胳膊。  
“不行，我上次摔跤之后擦伤，没有及时处理就感染了，发了好几天烧。”春燕将他按在椅子上，“你有酒精之类的东西吗？”  
“有，在下面那个抽屉。”伊万只好坐下来。  
“伸手。”春燕找到了棉签和碘酒，搬了个小板凳坐在他面前。她轻轻用棉签将碘酒涂在伊万的伤口上，虽然已经尽可能地轻柔了，但伊万看起来还是很疼。当她全部处理好以后，将东西放回原位，“好啦，走吧。”  
“唔。”伊万站起来，将她整个人笼罩在自己的影子下面。春燕感觉面前的光都不见了，突然有些恍惚。  
她尴尬地退后一步，清了清嗓子开口：“你怎么一句谢谢也没有啊。”  
“喏，谢谢。”伊万眨眨眼睛，绕过她，径直走向办公室门口。  
回到家里以后，萨涅克蹭到伊万脚边，亲昵地围着他摇尾巴，它也蹭到春燕面前，伸出舌头舔她的手指头。姑娘被逗得咯咯直笑，索性扔下提包坐在地上陪狗狗玩耍。伊万看着亲昵的一人一狗，嘴角情不自禁地微微上扬，但随即他看到春燕投过来的目光，立刻将目光移到别处。  
伊万拿来了一个小梳子，蹲在春燕身旁，给萨涅克梳毛。之后他拿来狗绳和项圈，嘱咐好春燕待在家里不要出门。  
“记得买水果。”春燕提醒了一句。  
“……你想吃什么？”  
“桃子。”  
他点点头，牵着萨涅克走出门，然后反锁上。  
春燕打量着伊万的公寓，有一个房间，一个小客房，厨房、餐桌和客厅连起来，外头有个小阳台。屋子刚刚被弄得乱七八糟的，春燕感到一阵过意不去。她大致收拾了一下客厅，将地上的碎片扫干净，然后把散落的物品大致摆放整齐，还倒掉了那两盘放在桌上的面条，洗了盘子。  
做完这些没过多久，伊万带着萨涅克回来了，手里提着一些吃的。他半跪下来给萨涅克取下项圈，然后将吃的摆在桌上。  
“你回来啦！”春燕走过去，蹲在地上亲了亲狗狗的脑袋，然后看到桌上，“哇，这么多好吃的。”  
“把你两顿饭都毁了，抱歉。”伊万挠了挠脑袋，在桌子边上坐下。  
“嘿嘿，我收拾了一下，咱们扯平了。”春燕拿起一块面包，涂上草莓酱，“觉不觉得我像田螺姑娘一样？”  
“嗯？”伊万眨眨眼睛，继续机械地吃东西。  
“哎，算了，你真的什么也尝不到吗？那是什么感觉？”  
“没有感觉。”  
“那你闻着，我是什么味道的呀？”春燕用手托着下巴，她这三顿饭吃得已经差不多饱了。  
“不知道。”  
“……好吧，那我们这几天要做些什么？”  
“你可以待在我家，什么也不做。”  
“不行，会憋死我的！”春燕皱起眉头，“你可以带着我一起去查案子，我保证不会碍事，而且有什么问题你们也可以当面问我呀。”  
“嗯，我也没说不可以这样，不过一切以安全为主，如果去的地方不是很危险，你可以跟着。”伊万回答道，这好像是这么久以来他唯一说的长句。  
饭后，伊万接到了警局打来的电话，他们查到了伊万看见的那个车牌号，车主说他的汽车早就在三年前报废，雅尼斯开的是套牌汽车。伊万在脑海中整理了一下目前拥有的线索，最终目光落到了他旁边的姑娘身上，现在看来，唯一的突破口就是春燕了。  
“你介不介意，我们一会儿去一趟你家？”  
“不介意。”  
春燕目前是独居，据她说，她的父母在P国做生意，因此小学就从K国搬到了这边定居，她有一个已经成家立业回了K国的哥哥。她的房子对于独居者来说相当宽敞，最夸张的是她那个比客厅都要大不少的厨房。昨天留下来的痕迹还没有来得及收拾，地上相当杂乱。伊万让春燕不要动任何东西，带着她绕过瓷片，在稍微开阔的地方站着。  
“我们约好的昨天上午他到我家里来，我们先是在厨房一起做了个蛋糕，没用完的材料还摆在厨房的桌子上，然后坐在这里看了一部电影。”春燕指了指沙发，“之后我感觉有点困了，就躺在这儿睡着了，醒来以后发现他试图把我的手捆起来。”春燕看着现在空无一人的沙发，心有余悸地眨了眨眼睛。  
“然后呢，那个花瓶是放在这张小桌子上的吗？”伊万指了指地上的碎片。  
“对，我本来以为他在开什么玩笑，想要挣开，结果发现他好像真的要做什么不好的事情，他的力气特别大，我感觉自己手都要断掉了。”说着她揉了揉自己的手腕，上面还留着一圈青色的痕迹，“于是我先踹上他的膝盖，趁他松手以后立刻挣开了绳子。当时茶几离我的右手比较近，于是我就把上面放着的木雕、遥控器、水杯什么的砸过去。好像那个木雕砸中了他的肩膀，他后退了几步，然后我抱起了花瓶。  
“他这个时候想要冲上来抓住我，于是我就把花瓶朝他的脑袋砸过去，他脑袋应该受伤了。他走过来抓住我的胳膊，还好我捡了一块碎片，划破他的手指，逃到门口，然后你就出现了。”春燕耸耸肩，抱着胳膊。  
“你反应很快。”伊万点点头，蹲下来戴上手套，捡了两片沾了血的瓷片装进证物袋。  
“可能危急时刻爆发了什么潜能吧。”  
“你说你们一起做了蛋糕，那些工具清洗了吗？”  
“还没有，都在厨房，我带你过去。”  
伊万在玻璃盆还有打蛋器上采集到了几个指纹，分别放入证物袋装好。随后他查看了一下其他几个房间，一间客房，一看就没有怎么用过，仍然整整齐齐的。然后是一间书房，整一面墙的镶嵌式书架，上面摆着小说、烹饪书籍还有一些K国的书，一台屏幕巨大的电脑，看得伊万十分羡慕，窗边采光最好的地方放着一架立式钢琴，盖着米色天鹅绒钢琴布。春燕的房间伊万没有好意思进去细看，既然事发当天他们并没有进那间房，就不需要再在里头浪费时间了。洗手间里放的全部是春燕的个人物品，雅尼斯没有在这里留宿的习惯，他们一般会在外头开房过夜。  
等他们回到警局检验过后，能够确定其中有一部分的指纹是雅尼斯的，血液也送去化验了，结果需要等一段时间。  
他们没有立刻回伊万家，而是去了一个烘焙店。这家店是春燕的，她算是个小老板，也是半个甜点师。春燕需要核对一下账目，这些天她不在，也需要给店员安排一下工作。春燕让伊万坐在一个靠窗的位置等她。  
伊万打量着窗外，人来人往，窗上贴的装饰与阳光衬得相得益彰，他能闻到若有若无的香气，是春燕身上传来的，伊万突然觉得她身上的气味与这里的风格似乎是可以匹配的，虽然他不知道甜点啊、蛋糕啊是什么味道，对于他来说，这好像就是她身上的气味，让人觉得温暖、甘甜。  
在伊万晃神的功夫，春燕端来了一盘慕斯，放在伊万面前。  
“喏，之前不相信你，给你道歉，对不起。”春燕在他面前坐下来。  
但是伊万没有像她预料中那样接受她的道歉，反而拉长了脸，抿紧了嘴唇。他的手交叉握在一起，并没有碰那一盘看上去精美的甜点。  
“你这是在羞辱我吗？”他压低了声音，甚至有些喑哑。  
“没有！我不是……”  
“我们回去吧，王女士，你不必如此，等到我们找到嫌疑人，你安全以后，我们也不会再见的。”他板着脸开口，站起身。  
“诶，布拉金斯基！”春燕连忙拉住他的胳膊，半推半拽地把他拉回了餐桌，按到座位上，“你就试试嘛，我特地给你做的。”  
伊万看了她一眼，姑娘满脸期待地看着他，琥珀色的眼睛里看不出恶意。他只好拿起勺子，挖了一块慕斯，放到嘴里。  
奶油打发冷冻以后顺滑的口感在嘴里绽开，像是含着一口绵软的云彩，里面包裹着绵密的空气。即使伊万什么味道也尝不到，但他立刻爱上了这种舌尖上的触感。他忍不住挖了第二口，然后沉默着将整块慕斯蛋糕吃完了。  
对面姑娘脸上的笑容也越来越灿烂，满脸都写着，我就知道你一定会喜欢。伊万恨不得自己下一秒就钻到地底下，他反而成了混蛋的那一个。  
“喏……谢谢，很好吃。”但是他还是坦诚地说出了内心的想法，“抱歉。”  
“你喜欢就好，咱们走吧，万尼亚。”女孩笑起来，将空盘子端到厨房。  
伊万站在门口，看着向自己走过来的春燕，她今天穿着一条白色碎花吊带裙，迎面都是她身上甜蜜的味道，他一时间忍不住弯起了嘴角。

当天晚上，伊万与春燕来到了一间叫“960.15”的酒吧，这里是她和雅尼斯第一次见面的地方，也是他们经常来玩的酒吧。夜场已经开始了，电音每一拍的节奏都在刺激着人们的耳朵，震动每一根神经。舞池里男男女女扭动着自己的身体，陌生人或许会在这里亲昵地抱在一起，毕竟在这里认识一个人只不过是一杯酒的事儿。

伊万皱了皱眉头，他不喜欢这种环境，过于嘈杂混乱，而混乱就代表着危险。或许是看出了他满脸写着为难，春燕将他带到吧台边上一个还算僻静的角落里。

“喝点什么，我请你。”春燕将胳膊撑在台面上，用手支着脑袋。

“我们是来办案的，不是来玩的。”他看着春燕，眼睛里闪过一丝烦躁。

“好啦好啦，不逗你了。”春燕笑起来，“不过话说回来，你们Fork会醉吗？”

他僵硬地点点头。伊万不仅会醉，还挺喜欢买醉。只不过他都是躲在自己的小公寓里悄悄地喝，尤其是在秋冬交替，冷得叫人受不了而且暖气还没有来的时候。

“……少喝点。”伊万看着春燕的眼睛，突然抿了抿嘴唇，轻轻叹了一口气。

“我不喝，我平时也不怎么喝酒的。”她摇了摇头，“快点办正事吧，你要怎么查？”

“我们只能在这儿跟人打听点消息，问问服务员或者店长之类的人，因为我们没有搜查令。况且，这里现在这么多客人，只能慢慢来。”

“诶，人太多了会影响吗？”

“会有一点，难道你有什么办法吗？”

“当然有，而且我还能让你不用搜查令就能把这里翻个底朝天。”春燕得意地笑起来。

“怎么可能？”伊万不可置信地看着她。

“我是老板。”

她起身，找到一个高个子男人，在他耳边说了几句话，那人点点头，去跟DJ说了几句话。音乐停止了，由于消防安全检查需要所有人离开，今天的客人下次再来可以免费得到一杯莫吉托。虽然人群里不乏骂骂咧咧的人，但没过多久大多数人都走了。留下来的，是酒吧里的工作人员，还有几个营销和气氛组的男男女女。

他们传阅了雅尼斯的照片，一个营销说雅尼斯在两天前还来过这里，身边跟着另一个人，不过是个男人。因为另外一个男人走路的时候不小心碰翻了他手里的杯子，所以他印象深刻。他说，那人的嘴边有一颗痣，非常明显。

伊万调出了酒吧内的监控，看到了雅尼斯，他身边是一个深色头发的男人，跟雅尼斯站在一起显得有些清瘦，因为监控看不清人脸，伊万只好连夜带着春燕回到警察局，调出整一条酒吧街的监控。他发现，两个人并没有开车离开，而是走到了位于两条街开外的的另一个酒吧里，在登林街14号。

“这间酒吧应该不是你的吧？”伊万开口，但是一旁的姑娘早就开始打瞌睡，手掌撑着脑袋，一点一点的。他没有听见回答，扭头看去，在心中叹了一口气。K国的夏夜还是比较凉的，她又只穿着单薄的吊带裙，伊万只好打开监控室的门，去自己的办公位置拿他的外套。

也许是被他的脚步声惊醒了，春燕睁开眼睛看了看周围，没有发现伊万。她有些慌慌张张地开了门，喊着他的名字。

“伊万？伊万？”

走廊里的灯光白得有些刺眼，瓷砖地板回响着她一个人的脚步声，春燕加快了步子，小跑着，当她正要推开连着伊万办公室的门时，门打开了，她被那股力量牵着向前倒去，正正好就落在伊万身上。

突如其来的香气让伊万的大脑仿佛宕机，他稳住身形接住了她，手忍不住扶到了她的腰侧，隔着那层薄薄的布料，他能感受到她的体温。姑娘急促的呼吸轻轻拍打在他的脖颈间，带着她一如既往温暖又香甜的气息。

“你去哪了，吓死我了……”姑娘顺势伏在伊万胸前，脑袋贴在他的胸口，声音也颤抖着。

“我……我看你睡着了，”他回过神来，用另一只手安抚性地轻轻拍了拍她的背，“给你拿件衣服。”

“唔……”春燕似乎发现他们此刻的姿势无比暧昧，连忙拉出些距离，接过他手中的衣服，披在自己肩上，“谢谢。”

“我发现他们去了登林街14号的酒吧，你过来看看吧。”

“嗯。”春燕点点头，裹紧了他的衣服，她吸吸鼻子，支支吾吾地开口，“那个，万尼亚，你的衣服好像馊了。”

“……对不起。”伊万把已经到嘴边的脏话咽了下去。

显然现在还不是年轻人的休息时间，伊万和春燕赶到的时候，登林街14号依旧灯火通明，从门口走出来一对跌跌撞撞的情侣，钻进了停在路边的大G里，没过多久车子便晃动起来。春燕回头看了那辆车子，摇摇头，率先踏入这个叫做“Schatten”的酒吧。

这里与春燕的960.15不同，装修得反而像个富有艺术气息的沙龙，没有上头的电音，中央摆着一架三角钢琴，一个棕色头发的年轻人坐在琴凳上，慵懒而又流畅的爵士旋律从他的指尖流淌出来，钢琴旁边站着一个肤色苍白，就连头发也是白色的年轻人，他抱着萨克斯，与钢琴的旋律交融在一起。里面空间很大，所以显得没有多少客人，这里也不像寻常酒吧有什么人炒热气氛，只有几对抱在一起随着旋律摇晃身体的情侣。

二人走到吧台边上，背对着钢琴，伊万点了一杯黑俄罗斯，春燕要了一杯长岛冰茶。

“你不是不怎么喝酒吗？”

“不代表我不喝啊，你看见了吗？”

“嗯，那个弹琴的。”

两个人的酒端了上来。音乐还在，谁也没有提出要查案的事情，似乎这里的节拍有些魔力，让一切都慢了下来，只想坐在这儿喝点什么，然后和喜欢的人抱在一起。钢琴和萨克斯的配合天衣无缝，谁也不知道那些即兴的旋律与节奏是如何那么完美地融合到一块儿的，必定乐者有相当强的默契。

“这里环境不错。”春燕啜了一口她的饮料。

“嗯。”伊万点点头。

“我出现在这里，会不会有点危险？”春燕侧头看着伊万。

“不会，那个人一直在弹琴，如果他是Fork，你一进门他就会看过来。”伊万笃定地摇摇头，“他旁边那个人也不是。”

“如果雅尼斯看到了呢？”

“我在你旁边，没事的。”伊万端起玻璃杯，喝了一口里头带着气的黑色液体。

“音乐停了，就去问问吧？”

“嗯。”

“万尼亚，我可以叫你万尼亚的吧？”

“嗯。”

“那你也可以叫我燕，或者燕子。”春燕笑起来，“你们警察，是不是经常有很多危险的任务？”

“有时候会有，不过这种情况不多。”伊万点点头。

“那在你办案的时候，遇到过其他的Cake吗？”

“嗯，遇到过。通常案子与Fork有关。”

“那他们，好闻吗？”

“……我不记得了。”伊万又喝了一口，酒精的味道从胃一路涌上舌根，他的酒已经没了。

音乐停了下来。春燕回头看去，深褐色头发男人和白化病人离开舞台，换了一队乐队上去，开始唱些民谣歌曲。白化病人离开了酒吧，而深褐色头发的男人走进了吧台，换下另一个侍者。伊万抬了抬手，把他叫过来。

“您好，有什么需要吗？”

“再来一杯黑俄罗斯。”伊万掏出照片，“您认识这个人吗？”

男人低头看了一眼照片，又抬起头看了春燕和伊万几秒，然后他点点头。

“这是我们一个熟客，前段时间他经常来我这里喝酒。”他看着伊万，“我方便问一下，您为什么这么问吗？”

“我是警察。”他从口袋里掏出证件，在男人眼前晃了晃，“记录显示，您和这个人在两天前去过两条街开外的一间酒吧，对吗？”

“是的，”男人点点头，“我是爵士乐爱好者，但是我们酒吧缺一个有乐感的爵士歌手，他说他可以给我介绍一个，于是我们就去了那里。”

“您的朋友叫什么名字？”

“路德维希，路德维希·贝什米特。”他回答，“您能告诉我，他怎么了吗？”

“抱歉，暂时不能，如果他最近出现在这里，请您务必及时通知我。对了，您叫什么名字？”

“我叫罗德里赫，罗德里赫埃德尔斯坦。我会尽力配合你们，还有其他我可以帮忙的吗？”男人点点头，诚恳地看着二人。

“没有了。”

“您的音乐非常棒。”春燕开口。

“谢谢您，有人能欣赏我真的非常开心。”男人笑起来，春燕注意到，他嘴角有一颗黑痣。

“刚才那位萨克斯手跟您配合得真的太妙了，你们一定是很好的朋友才会有这么高的默契。”她笑起来，看着男人的眼睛。

“您很懂音乐嘛，没错，那是我喜欢爵士以来一直合作的朋友。你们如果喜欢，欢迎常来。”他朝二人点了点头，转身去调酒。

离开酒吧，春燕只喝了半杯她的长岛冰茶，但是脚步已经歪歪扭扭的了。伊万不得不让她挽着自己的胳膊，姑娘干脆将重心全部放在了他的身上。

两个人站在路边等的士，伊万开口：“你为什么刚刚要那么问他？”

“我觉得这个埃德尔斯坦和那个白化病人的关系非同一般，不过谁知道呢……”她轻轻笑起来，“你觉得他有问题吗？”

“目前看不出什么问题，但是这个酒吧你要少去。”伊万开口，她整个人都贴了上来，温热的鼻息蹭得他的胳膊有些痒痒的，带着她的香气，他感觉自己似乎时不时能碰到她身前某个柔软的东西……伊万眨了眨眼睛，心跳不由自主地加快了，“这个车怎么还不来……”

“不来就不来吧，那我们就在这里站一个晚上！”

“你喝醉了。”

“没有，我顶多是有些上头。”春燕半眯着眼睛，“万尼亚，我们去吃宵夜吧，烧烤、啤酒，还有傻乌！”

“你为什么觉得埃德尔斯坦和那个白化病人关系不一样，他们是什么关系？”

“唔……他们有可能是恋人噢，直觉。他们演奏的时候，会……会看着对方，就像我，看着，看着雅尼斯，呸，看着路德维希一样。”她使劲扯着伊万的胳膊，泄愤似的跺了跺脚，“去他的雅尼斯，去他的！”

“对，去他的，混蛋。”伊万点点头，跟着骂起来。

“他为什么要害我呢……他明明可以做一个像你一样的好Fork……”春燕鼻子一酸，嘤嘤地就哭了起来。

“他……他一直在骗你，不要想他了。”伊万有些慌了，他只是在走访的时候看见过别人坐在他面前静静地哭泣，现在这种情况他真的不知道怎么办。他只好面对着春燕，谁想到她直接撞进了他的怀里，抱着他。

“我怎么能不想他嘛……”春燕开始抽泣，声音闷闷的，“他，他原来那么好，那么温柔，还很风趣。”

“风趣？D国人，你确定？”伊万忍不住低头看了一眼怀里的姑娘。

“喏，肯定比你风趣……”春燕随即摇摇头，“哼，他才没有你好呢！混蛋。”

“……车来了，别哭了。”伊万与她稍稍分开一段距离，用手指轻轻替她擦去眼泪，“回到家里好好睡一觉，就忘记了。”

“对，我要忘记他。”春燕点点头，吸了吸鼻子。

根据姓名系统匹配，警方很快找到了关于“雅尼斯”，也就是路德维希·贝什米特的详细资料，他出生于D国B市，22岁从当地一所有名的理工学校毕业以后在一家汽车公司工作，有过两次案底，一次是因为酒后驾驶，一次是故意伤害。25岁的时候，也就是三年前，路德维希·贝什米特来到了P国。

“能查到那个罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦的资料吗？”伊万盯着手中的文件。

“可以，稍等。”同组的姑娘回答，然后立刻转回电脑，没过多久，资料就被发送到伊万的电脑上。

“罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦出生于W国，8年前从音乐学院毕业，钢琴专业……”春燕看着伊万屏幕上的资料，默念出来。

“你怎么对他这么感兴趣？”伊万挑了挑眉头。

“你看，他也是三年前来的这里。”春燕指着屏幕上一个地方。

“唔，可能只是巧合？”瓦洛佳开口，他是组里年纪最大的一个人。

“刚刚接到报案，本市又出现了一起失踪案，在普希金大街。”同组的姑娘卡佳放下电话，叹了一口气，“一个月，两起失踪案，失踪者都是成年人，上面认为有些奇怪，所以转到我们这边来了。”

“万尼亚，你要不要去看看？”瓦洛佳抖抖烟盒，甩上来一只香烟。他直接用嘴咬着烟屁股，含糊不清地开口。

“我手上还有另一个案子呢。”伊万摊开手。

“喏，不是你手上，是你旁边。”卡佳笑起来，“反正你们也没什么进展，普希金大街也不是什么危险的地方，我们等你消息。”

“万尼亚，要不我们去看看吧，待在这里也很无聊。”春燕抬头看着身边的人。

听到这个称呼，办公室突然安静下来。伊万尴尬地咳了两声，点点头开口：“好吧，咱们走。”

普希金大街在警局的东南边，开车大概二十分钟的路程。伊万敲了敲门，开门的是一位中年男人，家里的妻子坐在沙发上，红着眼睛。

“您好，我们是警察局的，来了解一下情况。”

“请进，随便坐吧。”男人侧身让他们进来。春燕坐在了女人身边，伊万则选择了春燕旁边的小沙发。

“失踪者是您的女儿斯维特兰娜·罗曼诺夫娜·拉普乔姆，今年20岁？”伊万问道。

“是的，她已经三天没有跟我们联系过了，从前她都会每天回家的。我们从三天前晚上，她没有按时回来开始，就打不通她的电话，问过她的同学、朋友，都说她不在他们那儿。于是我们报了案。”

“您知道之前一周她有什么活动吗？”

“在她失踪前两天，他们高中同学好像在一家酒吧聚餐，那天她凌晨才回家。”父亲回答道。

“您知道酒吧的名字吗？”春燕开口。伊万看了她一眼，又将目光转向失踪者的父亲。

“我不记得了，是个外语词，好像是D语”。父亲摇摇头。

“是这个吗？”伊万瞟了眼春燕，她小幅度地点点头，伊万在笔记本上写下酒吧的名字，递到父亲面前。

“对，就是这个，Schatten，斯维塔还教我念过。”

那一瞬间，空气似乎凝固了，春燕机械地将头转向伊万，发现对方也正看着自己。她看到伊万那对紫色眼睛里透着一丝愤怒和追捕猎物一样的凶狠，让她一时间有些发怔，甚至恐惧。

“那您的女儿之前有什么反常的举动吗？”伊万开口。他的声音将她从思绪中拉回，春燕看到伊万又变得像往常一样了，难道刚才那一瞬间只是她的错觉？

“没有，她很正常。”母亲摇摇头，“她一直生活很规律，从来没让我们担心过，她是多好的女儿啊……”

“您不要太难过了，我们会帮您找回她的。”春燕伸出胳膊，搂着斯维塔的妈妈，在面前的茶几上抽了几张纸巾给她擦去眼泪。

“那……你们知道自己的女儿有什么不同常人又不易察觉的特征吗？”伊万眨眨眼睛，他尽量问地隐晦。

可惜，父母二人同时摇了摇头。没过多久，伊万的常规问话结束了，他和春燕与夫妻二人道别。等门关上，两个人走进电梯里。

“你刚刚问的那个问题，难道你发现了什么？”

“我闻到了，斯维特兰娜是一个Cake。”他看着春燕，喉结动了动。

“那她是什么味道的。”春燕强迫自己看作伊万的眼睛。

“我描述不出来，跟你不一样。我进门就闻到了，不过气味很淡，绝对不是她父母身上传出来的。”伊万摇摇头，“看来我们有必要去拜访一下其他几个失踪者的家属了，或者找一找他们的物品。”

“你说……会不会跟那个酒吧有关系？”春燕说出了自己的猜想。

“有可能，不过需要了解更多情况。”

他们离开斯维特兰娜家之后，回警局总结了一下今天的工作。春燕加入了伊万所在小组的讨论会，时不时地从她的角度提出一些可能性，很多时候富有建设意义。卡佳打趣她几乎可以当半个刑警，或者说顾问侦探。比方说对方如果真的绑架了大量的Cake，那么他们有什么大量绑架Cake的动机，以及如果形成一个黑色产业，那么可能的交易场所，只要发现一宗有效交易，就有很大机会顺藤摸瓜抓到最大的鱼。

“那么我就是福尔摩斯，这里是苏格兰场，你说对不对，雷斯垂德？”瓦洛佳宣布散会以后，春燕笑嘻嘻地拍了拍伊万的肩膀，后者面无表情地整理桌面上的文件。他们确定了一个大致的思路，接下来几天有的忙的。

“那么福尔摩斯小姐，咱们回去吧。你是不是饿了？”伊万起身，低头看着仍然坐在扶手椅上翘着腿的姑娘，在内心叹了一口气。

“万尼亚，你饿了就直说嘛。”她抬起头笑嘻嘻地看着伊万，“走吧，我们去超市。”

自从春燕发现，给Fork的食物可以从口感入手，她便琢磨着如何让伊万爱上吃饭，而不是机械性地吃完一定分量的东西，然后静静地坐在桌子前面发呆。两个人走在超市的货架之间，伊万推着一辆手推车跟在春燕身后，不知道是他在思索什么事情，还是看着某一件商品出了神，伊万一下子撞上了走在前面的春燕。

等他反应过来的时候，已经对上了一双愤怒的眼睛。

伊万张了张口，似乎仍然沉浸在从手推车前端传来的柔软的触感上。他眨了眨眼睛，扭头从旁边的货架上拿了一包薯片，然后是第二包、第三包。塑料包装袋的声音唰唰作响，薯片在氮气里互相碰撞。

“布拉金斯基——”春燕压低了声音。

如梦初醒一般，伊万停下了动作，他看着春燕，手一松，一包海盐味薯片掉进推车里。

“放回去。”

他只好将车里的袋子一包一包地放回货架上，原本整整齐齐的货架现在变得乱七八糟，五颜六色的包装袋混合在一起。

“你到底在想什么啊伊万？”

“我在想，如果他们把Cake抓起来，是不是会像包装薯片一样，把他们某一部分这样装起来，明码标价。”伊万的视线落到货架上的变价牌上，眼神却不由自主地向旁边某一个圆润挺翘的物体上飘去。春燕今天穿着一条超短裤，将她浑圆的小屁股包起来，上身则是白色的小吊带，裹在胸前，露出一小节腰线。

“有可能，身体的部位、头发、血液什么的……天哪，想一想都觉得恶心。”春燕的声音将伊万从他邪恶的思绪中拉了回来。

“不，相反，那些东西对于Fork来说有致命的吸引力。”伊万命令自己直视春燕的眼睛，“完完全全拥有一个Cake可能是Fork最大的愿望，人类可以为自己的欲望花多少钱？”

“身家性命。”春燕抬头看着伊万，她突然意识到，伊万也是Fork，他刚刚那些奇怪的举动……春燕使劲摇摇头，双手抱着胳膊。

“你怎么了，是超市冷气太凉了吗？”伊万走到她身边。

“没有……”下意识的，春燕躲远了两步，她意识到了不妥，佯装打量商品，“嗯，有点冷，这个酸黄瓜怎么样，嚼起来脆脆的，我再烤一个牛角包，把这个夹进去，再放几片西红柿、生菜还有红肠？”

“……随意。”伊万重新回到扶手那头，推着车跟在她后面。他打量着车子里放的食物，海草、冰菜、秋葵、芦笋，还有可以煎的外焦里嫩的牛排……几乎全是些伊万没有尝试过的，春燕说口感特殊的食物。他看着与自己保持距离但又怕伤害到他自尊的春燕，抿了抿嘴唇。

两个人几乎是一路无话，春燕只是时不时地往车里添加几样东西，她甚至给萨涅克买了一根磨牙棒。伊万提着大袋子，两个人一前一后地走在路上。上一次他们这么尴尬还是那天春燕发现伊万是Fork。伊万突然感觉一股绝望涌上心头，他的身份或许永远也不会被社会接受，或许永远也得不到应有的信任。他看着走在前面的春燕，她娇小又富有吸引力的身躯，还有刺激着他每一个细胞的香甜的气息，他有一种冲上去撕碎她的冲动，但是理智让他憎恨这种冲动。

突然，春燕回头，停下脚步，原来已经到楼下了。

“钥匙给我。”她开口。

伊万放下袋子，从裤兜里摸出钥匙，递给她。春燕的指尖轻轻碰到了伊万的手掌，痒痒的。

电梯里，两个人非常有默契地各自占了两个角落，伊万低着头研究地板的纹路。

萨涅克听到开门的声音，兴奋地上蹿下跳，它扑到走进来的春燕身上，让她差点没有站稳。伊万扶着春燕的腰，她这才稳住身形。伊万感觉到，在自己触碰到她的那一刻，姑娘很明显地颤了一下，似乎被吓到了。他立刻松开手，将那袋食物提去厨房。

等到春燕安抚好萨涅克，她走到厨房，站在伊万身边。

“抱歉……”她开口。

“该道歉的是我。”伊万扭过头去。

“不，你没有错，你无法选择自己是Fork还是普通人。这是不公平的地方。”

“但是我让你害怕。”伊万的声音异常平静。

“兔子不应该害怕狼吗？”春燕摇了摇头，“兔子也不能选择自己是兔子还是狗熊。”

“我会控制自己的。”

“我相信你。”春燕转过头，看着伊万，她走到他面前，轻轻抱了抱他，“把作恶的狼找出来，狗熊先生。”

“我怎么又变成狗熊了……”伊万忍不住轻轻笑起来，他拍了拍春燕的脊背，努力保持一个礼貌性拥抱的距离。

“万尼亚，你几天没洗衣服了？”

\--------  
与此同时，在M市郊外的一栋房屋里，雅尼斯，也就是路德维希·贝什米特正坐在他的扶手椅上，他的两手交叠，双眼微阖。留声机里的唱片缓缓旋转，乐队的演奏和饱满的女声流泻出来，音乐填满了整间屋子。他听的是音乐剧《路德维希二世》中一首叫《我的骑士》的女声独唱。

路德维希经常幻想自己也能够生活在城堡宫殿中，怀抱美人、享用美酒佳肴。身为Fork，他感觉自己身上背负着一把沉重却无形的枷锁，但又是一副甲胄，专门为“捕食者”打造的盔甲。失去味觉，让路德维希觉得他理应获得更多。歌词里写的“黑暗骑士卸下盔甲，他便重向光明，如果放下剑戟，才能成为君王”让路德维希嗤之以鼻。这副甲胄是他原本拥有的，如果不让他再拿起武器，岂不是成了粘板上的鱼肉？

马有失蹄，人也会有失手的时候，他站起身关掉留声机，音乐也消散在空气中。原本他们打算让他去其他城市待一段时间，但是路德维希拒绝了，他想留在这里，在这个不仅为他带来财富，还让他看到危险的希望的城市。

实际上，路德维希留下来还有一个原因。他捏着手中一小撮头发，那是他趁着春燕睡熟时剪下来的，他差一点点就能够完全拥有她了。他嗅着那一缕发丝散发出来的香甜气息，属于春燕的芬芳，路德维希将它含在口中，但即使发丝再如何柔软，舌尖上也传来了粗糙和不舒服的触感，像在手里抓着一把枯草。

他并没有告诉另外的人关于春燕的事情，他要私吞她，他一定会找到办法。

电视里出现了自己的面孔，路德维希一点也不奇怪。他戴上帽子、墨镜还有口罩，前往M市市中心。

白天，酒吧街显得非常寂静，只有来来往往的行人，匆匆忙忙地擦肩而过，谁也不会关心身边的人是谁，从哪里来，又要到何处去。路德维希实在太清楚了，所以他才有恃无恐地走在大街上。他推开一间酒吧的大门，走进去，轻车熟路地绕到吧台给自己倒了一杯酒。他看着中间那架蒙着钢琴布的钢琴，捧起那杯黑啤。

“你怎么还敢过来？”罗德里赫从包间走出来，看见路德维希有些诧异。基尔伯特跟在他的身后，看见弟弟，他冲路德维希打了个响舌算是招呼。

“有没有什么新的消息？”

“前几天有两个条子来过，有一个还是亚洲人。”基尔伯特开口。

“男的女的？”路德维希皱了皱眉头。

“一男一女。”

“我是说那个亚洲人。”

“女的，你什么时候对亚洲人感兴趣了？我们之后去T国做怎么样，那边又暖和又乱，啧啧。”白化病人竖起大拇指。

“先把这里的货处理完再说吧。”罗德里赫推了推眼镜。

金发男人点点头，他绕出吧台，四处转了转，不动声色地嗅着空气中的气味，试图发现一点春燕来过的痕迹。

“不知道他们怎么找到这里来的。”路德维希开口。

“在监控上看到你跟我在一起了。”

“你跟罗德？什么时候？”基尔伯特嚷嚷起来，“解释清楚，阿西你不是对男人一点兴趣也没有吗？”

“别激动哥哥，我们只是走在一起，你的男朋友永远是埃德尔斯坦。”路德维希举起双手，“那你怎么跟他们解释的？”

“还能怎么解释，像往常一样。”罗德里赫走到吧台里，拿起布，熟练地擦拭酒杯。

“对了，”罗德里赫放下杯子，看着基尔伯特，“基尔，彼得大街那一个交易你去盯一下，那里可是直接要了一个整货。”

“放心吧，不会出问题的。到时候我去交货，你就等着收钱吧！”红眼睛的白化病人叉着腰大笑起来。罗德里赫看着那人，无奈地摇了摇头，嘴角却小幅度地扬起，低下头继续擦起了另一个杯子。

\-----

已经是给出限定日期的第五天了，他们已经把路德维希的照片发到了社会上，可是仍然没有消息传来。这些天，伊万和春燕走访了两个月以来失踪者的家属，他们发现，失踪的人果然全部是Cake，而且，或直接或间接地接触过那一家叫Schatten的酒吧。三个失踪者除了学生斯维特兰娜，还有一个男性乐团小提琴手，一个女性建筑设计师。

虽然箭头非常明显地指向了Schatten，可以他们并没有拿到什么有利的证据。

“我觉得我们应该再去一趟Schatten。”春燕坐在伊万办公桌旁边的一张小凳子上，这样她不得不抬头看着伊万。

“太危险了，如果真的与那里有关，你这样一去很有可能打草惊蛇。”伊万摇了摇头。

“但是上一回我们不也去过了么，如果说真的与那个埃德尔斯坦有关，那上次他应该会有所行动。”

“他们的团伙中至少有一个Fork，上一次那个Fork可能恰巧不在而已。尤其是路德维希逃跑以后，但是过了这么多天，他很有可能重新出来活动。”

“所以才要去Schatten，如果能抓到路德维希呢？”春燕站起来，撑着伊万的桌面。

“唔……我再想想。”伊万用手遮着鼻子，低下头。

“万尼亚，我觉得王小姐说的可行。大不了可以让我跟她先待在她自己的酒吧里，然后你跟瓦洛佳去Schatten，我们随时联系。”卡佳从她的办公桌前探出脑袋，她刚刚整理完几个失踪者的材料。

“没错，如果有必要，我可以去试着申请搜查令。”瓦洛佳甩着他的手铐走过来，“我跟老婆说一声今晚晚点回家。”

“好吧，就这么办。”伊万点点头。

几人先去了春燕的酒吧，现在还没什么客人。三位警官凑在一起连接他们的设备，春燕给他们端了三杯饮料过去。

“放心吧，没有酒精。”她放下托盘。

“谢谢，这儿环境真是不错！”卡佳拿了离她最近的一杯，“唔，这个口感很独特，还有点辣，你自己调的吗？”姑娘端起玻璃杯，对着光线仔细瞧了瞧这杯粉红色的液体。

“没错，你们也试试吧。”春燕笑起来，“我用新鲜桃肉熬成桃子酱，放在苏打水里，然后淋上鸡蛋清，放了一点辣椒粉，最后打了更多气泡进去。”

“你这是为了照顾万尼亚吧。”瓦洛佳尝了一口，挑了挑眉毛。

“唔……你们继续忙，我不打扰了。”春燕看了一眼伊万，转身回到吧台。

没过多久，他们完成了调试，伊万跟卡佳走过来。高挑的女警官跳上吧台的座椅，撑着脑袋好奇地看着春燕和伊万。

“这个你拿着，如果有任何事情，按这里，我们从那边赶过来。如果要与我联系就按这里，我能听见你说话。”他指了指自己的耳朵，里面戴着肉色的隐形耳机。

“好。”春燕接过他递来的东西。

伊万走到大门以后，转过身看着春燕，他张了张嘴，到底还是没有说出那句注意安全。

看着伊万消失在门口，春燕眨了眨眼睛，她走过去收拾走了伊万还有瓦洛佳剩下的杯子。伊万那一杯被他喝得干干净净，看来他很喜欢。卡佳坐在吧台边上研究着菜单上的酒水，时不时看一眼架子上摆着的各种酒瓶子。

“燕子，我可以这么叫你吧？”

“当然，卡佳。”春燕笑起来，她给她倒了一杯莫罗3号，“要兑葡萄汁吗？”

“不不不，就这样。”女孩端起杯子，冲着杯子旁边吹了一口气，喝下一大口，“你觉得万尼亚这个人怎么样？”

“怎么突然这么问啊。”春燕给自己也倒了一杯同样的酒，不过她兑上了一些葡萄汁。

“看得出来，他很关心你。”

“这几天我可是他的重点看护对象。”春燕摇了摇头，“他关心我是分内事。”

“不，我说的不是那种关心，你知道的。”卡佳喝光了杯子里的酒。

春燕看了一眼自己对面一脸狡黠的姑娘，笑着给她续上酒。

“好啦好啦，今天可是还有公务的，喝完这杯为止。”

“我觉得万尼亚很好，一开始我们有些小误会，所以我想尽可能地帮帮他。”

“比如专门给他发明一种饮料出来？”卡佳凑过去，大大的眼睛看着春燕已经泛红的面颊。

桌面上的对讲机突然闪了一下，里面传来伊万的声音：“我们到门口了。”

“收到。”卡佳收起了玩笑的表情，严肃地回复道。

另一边的Schatten酒吧和春燕的960.15一样没有什么客人，但是罗德里赫早就在吧台里擦拭酒杯还有调酒用的器具了。伊万环视了一周，没有发现上次来看见的那个白化病人。偌大的酒吧显得异常空旷。

“欢迎光临。”罗德里赫看到伊万二人，放下手中的布和杯子。他从吧台绕出来，与伊万握了握手，“好久不见，二位警官想喝点什么？”

“你们认识？”瓦洛佳差异地看着伊万和罗德里赫。

“算不上认识，只不过前几天这位警官来过我这里。”男人笑起来，嘴角的痣也随之上扬。

“这次我们不是来喝东西的，今天要打扰您了。”伊万从口袋里掏出搜查令，这可是瓦洛佳跟行政部门好说歹说加急办下来的。

“噢，我这里会有什么问题吗？”罗德里赫挑了挑眉毛。

“没什么大问题，埃德尔斯坦先生，您不用太紧张。”瓦洛佳开口，叉着腰，四下打量着酒吧，“这儿的氛围跟其他酒吧可不太一样。我们只是例行检查一下，你看，就来了两个人。”

“原来是这样啊，那二位警官请便吧。”罗德里赫朝他们点点头，回到吧台里面。他摘下手套，拿起放在吧台下的手机，给路德维希发去一条短信：只有两人，没有女性。

罗德里赫余光看到走过来的警官，他将手机推回里面。瓦洛佳要来检查一下吧台。他顺便与老板聊了聊天，问他为什么从W国跑来了P国，只是为了开一家酒吧。

“其实我原来读的是音乐学院，我的家庭也是一个音乐世家。但是我喜欢的是爵士乐，而我的家人只希望我在正统的古典音乐上有建树，因此我离开了W国。这间酒吧也是跟喜欢爵士的朋友一起开的，我觉得与其在交响厅里演奏，不如在酒吧里弹奏自己喜欢的音乐。”罗德里赫侃侃而谈，他给瓦洛佳倒了一杯伏特加，“我这里没有酸黄瓜，将就一下吧。”

“谢谢您，不过我们办公事不能喝酒。看得出您对这里很上心。”瓦洛佳看着罗德里赫的眼睛，点点头。

在走廊尽头的一个包厢里，伊万从沙发缝里摸出了一个小本子。他翻了两页，写的全部是D语，于是他拿出手机，拍了几张照片。伊万思索了一下，认为还是不要将它贸然带走，他拿出随身的工具，从本子上取了几个指纹下来，再将它放回原处。

天色越来越晚，只有他和瓦洛佳两人要对整个酒吧排查一遍需要不少时间。不过对讲系统一直没有消息，让伊万稍稍安心了一些。但在另一个房间里，伊万在茶几上发现了一根头发丝，黑色的，上面散发出来春燕的味道。这让他心里一紧，他将那根头发装到证物袋里，放好。

他点开对讲，开口：“你们那边有什么情况吗？”

“没有，有发现吗？”传来卡佳的声音。

“有一点，不过还没查完。”

“万尼亚，注意安全。”是春燕的声音。

伊万感觉自己一颗悬着的心放下了，他咽了咽口水，开口：“好的，你们也是。”

此时，路德维希原本在来Schatten的路上，他看到短信以后皱了皱眉头。随即，他将手机放回口袋，嘴角微微上扬。

夜渐渐深起来，酒吧里的客人也越来越多，气氛组到位以后，整个氛围立刻被炒热，台上的DJ也适时地将音乐的鼓点更突出，击打着每个人的耳膜。9601.5进来了一个戴着帽子和墨镜的男人，没有人注意到他，他很快混入了舞动的人群中。

一进门，路德维希便闻到了那一缕香甜的气味。他压低帽檐，看到了吧台边上坐着的春燕，她身边还有一个女人，看样子两个人聊得很开心。他随着节奏扭了两下屁股，路德维希实在不是一个跳舞的料，就这样他还撞到了旁边的人。

“抱歉。”他挤开人群，走到角落里坐下。

另一边吧台边上，春燕和卡佳在聊些姑娘之间的话题。春燕介绍了一个做指甲的地方给卡佳，报她的名字有折扣。两个人一杯接一杯地喝着饮料，也不怕这一晚过去的热量会不会出现在自己的腰上。或许是水喝得太多，卡佳说要去上个洗手间。

趁着卡佳离开的间隙，路德维希再悄悄挤进人群中。

“好久不见，燕子，想我吗？”一个声音在春燕的背后炸开，虽然低沉，但每一个字都像子弹一样，嵌进春燕的耳朵。

“是你！”春燕站起来，慌忙地去拿对讲机。

路德维希一把扯过春燕的胳膊，将她整个人禁锢在怀中，他将脑袋埋在她的颈窝里，深深地吸了一口气。

“别出声，不要以为我舍不得。”他从口袋里掏出一把手枪，抵在春燕腰上。

她只好点点头。

“跟我往前走，知道吗？”他在她耳边轻声道。

路德维希揽着春燕，像一对情侣一样走出了9601.5的大门。推开门，春燕正好对上了伊万的眸子。她感觉那一瞬间，自己的心脏抽紧了。她瞪大了眼睛，第一反应竟然是冲伊万摇头。

那只是一瞬间的事情，之后春燕也想不起来一切是怎么发生的。听伊万的描述，似乎是瓦洛佳从一侧狠狠地打向路德维希的膝盖，在这个空档伊万拽过春燕，路德维希开枪打中了瓦洛佳的小腿，之后抢了一辆路边的摩托车，仓皇逃跑。

“妈的，又让他跑了。”瓦洛佳坐在地上喘着粗气。

这个时候，卡佳才从里面跑出来，手里抓着伊万的对讲机。她连忙把瓦洛佳扶起来，打电话叫了个车，送他去医院。伊万仍然紧握着春燕的手，目光呆滞地看着路德维希逃跑的方向。

“万尼亚！”春燕的声音让伊万的思绪重新降落到地球。

“对不起。”他松开她的手，看到上面已经留下了几个红印子，“你没有受伤吧。”

“没有。”

“你为什么没有留在她身边？”伊万看着卡佳，皱起眉头。

“不怪她，卡佳只是去了个洗手间。”

“对啊，万尼亚你不要太紧张了，谁都没有想到路德维希会胆大到跑到这里来。”瓦洛佳搀着卡佳，走到路边等车。

“是我的错，我应该带着春燕一块儿去的。”卡佳低下头。

“好了，现在不是争论谁对谁错的时候。路德维希是怎么知道我在这里的，这才是问题。”春燕抱了抱自己的胳膊，夜晚的M市比白天冷了不少。春燕向来在夏天穿得单薄，毕竟夏天M市的夜晚不长。

伊万抿了抿嘴唇，春燕发现，他在心情不怎么样的时候就会做出这个动作。他脱下自己的便装外套，搭在春燕肩上，开口：“下回出来多带件衣服。”

“你把衣服拿去洗啦。”姑娘抬头看了看伊万，笑起来，仿佛刚才惊险的一幕发生在别人身上一样。

他们回到警局，整理伊万和瓦洛佳发现的物品。那个本子显然是个账本，记录着货物、数量、价格。好在有翻译软件这个东西，要不然警局里也找不出来一个会D语的人。在某一页，写了货物的名字——斯维特兰娜，那个女学生；亚历山大，小提琴手；维罗妮卡，建筑设计师，失踪的人一一对上了，甚至还有不少以前的失踪者。

货物的种类也非常繁多，有“整货”、有“毛发”，还有一些不能让人细想的名称，看上去令人头皮发麻。

“你说，今天路德维希不会是碰巧来我的酒吧。”春燕放下伊万的手机，揉了揉两边太阳穴。

“你怀疑有人告诉他？”

“对，你想想看，你出现在Schatten以后，路德维希绝对不可能去那里自投罗网。而你当时身边只有瓦洛佳，那么我跟你分开以后，最有可能在哪里呢？”春燕把瓦洛佳的椅子搬到伊万的办公桌前，趴在桌子上，侧头看着伊万。

“你怀疑是罗德里赫给他发消息？”伊万看着趴在他桌子上的姑娘。

“嗯，或者当时在场的任何一个人。”

“那本本子，上面的笔迹是路德维希的吗？”

“不是，我见过他写的德语，为了逗我的一首小诗。他的字比这个好看不少。”春燕支起身子，再拿起伊万的手机翻看照片。他的手机并没有设置密码，甚至上面的应用除了生活必备，都没有几个。

“……你们还真有情趣。”

“等等，这个记账的方式，我好像见过。”她凑到伊万旁边，将手机举着给他看上面的照片。春燕放大了其中的一张，“你看这里，这个记号。”

“这是什么意思？”

“意思就是这个交易是用虚拟货币进行的。”

“你怎么会知道这些？”伊万看向春燕，她琥珀色的眼睛里映出了他自己。

“我是开酒吧的啊，只不过我没有做过这些生意。你知道有些东西是在违禁边缘的，像气瓶那种，就会有人在酒吧这种地方交易。如果是大宗的，基本上会走暗网。”

“那王小姐最好不要让我查到你在暗网上有这些交易。”伊万站起来，开始收拾东西。

“要回去了吗，不顺着查下去吗？”春燕跟着站起来，给伊万让出路。

“嗯，你不觉得萨涅克跟着我有点可怜吗？”

“唔……真的好可怜……”

当天晚上，回到伊万的公寓以后，春燕站在阳台上打了个很长的电话。伊万坐在沙发上看着阳台那个来回踱步的身影，渐渐出神。她用的是她的母语，依稀能够听到些软糯的哀求声，还有调笑。伊万不由得好奇电话里面的那个人到底是谁，值得让春燕用这样的语气。她倚在围栏边上，丝质的吊带睡裙裙摆随风微微晃动，露出些洁白的大腿。她的嘴角一直带着微笑，神态就像一个在撒娇的小姑娘。

突然阳台的门打开了，春燕带着夜晚的风走进屋内。伊万正盯着她瞧，把她瞧得有些不自在。姑娘显得有些诧异，但是二人谁都没有开口，萨涅克跑到她的脚边，尾巴欢快地晃着。春燕弯下腰摸了摸它的脑袋，再站起来走到桌子边上接了一杯水。等到伊万回过神来，春燕已经站在他面前了。他接过她递来的那一杯水，放在唇边抿了一口。伊万总感觉那杯水里也带着些春燕甜丝丝的气味。他感觉自己就像一头饿极了的棕熊，而站在他前面的是一罐美味的蜂蜜。伊万放下水杯，站起身子准备回到房间，要不然他担心自己会忍不住想要对春燕做些什么。

“今天晚上谢谢你。”春燕突然开口。

“是我不好，没能想到那么多。”伊万没有回头。

“我刚刚跟我哥打了个电话，好说歹说让他托关系找了一条暗网的线，或许能有用。”

“噢，原来刚刚那个是你哥哥。”伊万突然有一种松了一口气的感觉。

“是啊，怎么，大警官竟然没有好奇我哥的途径是不是合法。”春燕笑起来，走过去用胳膊肘轻轻撞了他一下。

这个时候，伊万的肚子叫了起来。整个下午到晚上，他都没有来得及吃点东西。春燕抬头看了他一眼，眨了眨眼睛，突然反应过来什么。

“你怎么饿了也不告诉我呢？”她开始抱怨，走到厨房拉开冰箱，发现只有几个鸡蛋，还有一盒没开封的鲜牛奶，主食也没有了。

“我忘记了。”伊万挠了挠脑袋。

“你不能忘记，你的任务是查案，我的任务是喂饱你，要不然我可就危险了！”小姑娘气鼓鼓地从碗柜里拿出一个大碗，非常娴熟地打了两个鸡蛋进去，加了些水，再搅匀蛋液和水，虽然伊万尝不到味道，但是春燕还是按照习惯放了点盐，伊万这里没有酱油，只能凑合。她将碗放到微波炉里，设置好时间。

“万尼亚，过来帮忙。”她把他唤过来。然后再拿来两个鸡蛋，找到一个深口的碗，分离出蛋清倒到碗里，“你用这个打蛋器，不停地、快速地搅它，直到这些鸡蛋清变成泡沫一样，知道了吗？”

大个子男人呆呆地点点头，按照她吩咐的开始打蛋。春燕打开炉灶，刚刚留下来的蛋黄上还带着一点点蛋清，她煎了两个漂亮的糖心太阳蛋出来。这个时候伊万也差不多打好了蛋清，春燕把煎蛋推到伊万面前，让他先吃着。她在蛋清里少量多次地加入牛奶和糖，另一只手不停地搅拌，直到最后牛奶和蛋清完全混合。春燕给小碗盖上保鲜膜，拿牙签戳了几个洞洞出来，放到锅里蒸。

等到伊万吃完了他的煎蛋，微波炉里的鸡蛋羹也做好了，春燕戴上厨房手套将碗端出来，放到餐桌上。萨涅克闻到了香气，踩着小步子啪嗒啪嗒地跑过来。

“哈哈，这么香吗萨涅奇卡？”春燕蹲下来，抱着狗狗的脖子，“你不能吃噢，那是给你爸爸的。他饿了，知不知道？”

聪明的边牧好像听懂了一样，不再小声叫唤，它伸出舌头舔了舔春燕的脸颊。

“哎呀，我才涂的面霜！”春燕笑着躲开，“万尼亚，快点吃吧，还喜欢吗？”

“唔……”伊万坐在餐桌前，面前的鸡蛋羹还有些烫，但这样冒着热气的食物，顺滑的口感，还有在他鼻尖凝结的水汽，是伊万之前从来没有感受过的，“好吃。”

“你慢点，没有人抢。”姑娘咯咯笑起来，索性坐在地上逗弄着萨涅克，“你说是不是呀，萨涅奇卡，萨尼卡，好狗狗？”

“还有一个是什么？”

“是我们那儿的一个甜品。”春燕看着时间，她站起来，坐到伊万身边。

“你要不要吃一点？”伊万把自己的碗推过去。

“不用了，我跟卡佳可是知道饿了就要吃的人。”她撑着脑袋，看着伊万，忍不住笑起来。

“你笑什么？”

“笑你啊。煮面条放了半袋子盐，衣服馊了都不知道拿去洗。你一直都是一个人吗？”

“嗯，自从离开家以后，都是。”

“你的家里人呢？”

“父母在老家，姐姐嫁给了P市的商人，妹妹还在读书。”伊万说话永远都很简洁，他快吃完了。

春燕走过去关上火，将碗从锅里拿出来，揭开覆盖了一层水珠的保鲜膜。里面的牛奶蛋清变成了完整的一块，上面一层皮皱巴巴的，但是牛奶的香气扑面而来。春燕将这碗东西端上桌子。她舀起一小勺，吹了吹，送到嘴里。

“诶，这个不是给我的吗？”

姑娘诧异地看了他一眼，放下勺子开口：“做人不能太过分了伊万。”

“唔……好吧。”

“我想家了就会做这个吃，它真的很简单，牛奶、鸡蛋、糖，但是味道和口感都有一种家的感觉。”她又舀了一小勺，递到伊万面前，“喏，试试吧。”

伊万看着嘴边的勺子，一时间不知道如何是好。他只好张开嘴，小心翼翼尽量不碰到勺子。尽管如此，伊万还是尝到了一丝甜味，混合着这一口像布丁一样，却更加绵密浓厚的甜品，这或许是他吃过的最好吃的东西。

“怎么样？”春燕看着他。

“很好吃。”伊万点点头，他感觉自己的耳朵微微发烫，“咳咳，那我们明天试着用你那条线去交易，然后顺着把他们一网打尽。”

“嗯，一定要抓到他们。”

来自春燕哥哥提供的交易途径给了小组里负责IT工作的卡佳，她捣鼓了半天电脑，按照她的说法是把域名隐藏起来然后再如何如何，这样就能够完全匿名地交易。打开货品的页面让所有人倒吸了一口冷气。这里就像超市的网购窗口一样，那些肉类被切得整整齐齐，标明了部位，毛发之类的包装得非常精美，预加工以后根本看不出原本的样貌，体液一类的用小瓶子装着，就像姑娘们平时用的精华一样。

春燕看着网页，过了半晌她突然跑到了洗手间去，把早上吃的东西全部吐了出来。她扶着水槽，看着镜子里的自己，双眼通红，再想到网页中那些肉片，胃里像刀绞一样难受。她打开水龙头，漱了漱口。镜子中，卡佳站在春燕身后，姑娘走过来拍了拍她的肩膀，扶着她走出去。

一时间，整个警局办公室里气氛变得沉重起来，春燕看了一眼伊万，他躲闪着她的目光，将视线落到网页上去。新打开的页面里则变成了一个个鲜活漂亮的人物照片，就像杂志模特一样，穿得光鲜亮丽，再配上简短的介绍，Cake的性格、爱好，还有高昂到难以置信的价格。这是最贵的商品，一个完整的Cake。

现在，暗网上的商品和那本账本里记的内容基本可以对得上号了。

经过商量，他们打算在暗网上购买完整的Cake。一方面这种交易一定是钱货面交的，另一方面对方会重视大笔的买卖，更方便他们一网抓获。整个上午的部署，春燕没有像往常一样时不时地说两句话，她不发一语地坐在角落，用手捂着腹部。

散会以后，伊万朝她走过去，他将卡佳位置上的小抱枕拿过去，递给春燕。

姑娘沉默着接过了抱枕，将它紧紧地抱在自己怀里。

“卡佳已经在交易了，行动的时候你就待在警局吧。”伊万坐在她旁边。

“不，我要去。”她抬起头，眼睛里带着些泪水，“我要看看这些衣冠禽兽是如何包装自己做这种见不得人的生意的，他们还把那些东西弄得那么冠冕堂皇，好像他们不是在吃人，好像根本没有负罪感一样！如果那些图片真实一些，血腥一些，我也不至于这么难受！”春燕低下头，肩膀不住地颤抖。

“到时候有可能很危险。”

“我不害怕他们。”春燕看着伊万，眼里多了份坚定，“我只是觉得他们恶心。”

“有消息了，约在南郊，今天落日的时候。”卡佳的声音传过来。

“查一下今天落日的具体时间。”伊万开口。

“不用，落日的时候就是指下午六点，这是通用的说法。”春燕摇了摇头。

“这应该是他们判断我们是不是新人，那我们就六点过去。”瓦洛佳点点头。

\-----  
另一处，基尔伯特正在电脑前手指翻飞，他吹了个口哨，刚刚可是成交了一笔大生意，等处理完这一单，他们就可以离开P国去另一个地方了。罗德里赫走过来，基尔伯特非常自然地搂住他的腰，他指着电脑屏幕开口：“你看，咱们最近运气不错。”

“这个ID，似乎从来没有见过，是新客人？你们约时间了吗？”罗德里赫推了推眼镜。

“还没，不过对方好像很急的样子，还多出了些价钱，可能是饿坏了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”基尔伯特大笑起来。

“你查过了对方的信息了吗？”。

“查过了，没有问题。”

“时间呢？”

“太阳落山的时候。”基尔伯特血红的眼睛看着罗德里赫。

罗德里赫盯着屏幕看了一会儿，开口：“这次就让路德去交货吧。”

“你就不怕半路上货物出问题？”白发男人咧嘴笑起来，“而且这次他们点名要的还是个女人。”

“也该让路德学着处理这些事情了。”

\-----  
夏日，北国的白昼长得令人怀疑是否黑夜还会存在，在这样充满光明与希望的时候，往往最能让人放松警惕。然而伊万他们在这个夏日注定无法安心地享受日光，他们做好了一切准备，要收网了。

最终春燕还是与他们驱车前往南郊，她无法同意自己像一只缩头乌龟一样躲在安全的地方，她需要最终的指认，她想要看到罪犯束手就擒的那一刻，要不然她永远都会睡不安稳。不过她也保证会一直待在安全的地方，决不给行动添任何麻烦。

南郊一处偏僻的危楼里，路德维希看了眼手表，离约定时间还有十分钟了。他手里举着一副望远镜，时不时向那唯一一条公路看去。这时候，他口袋里的手机响了起来，里面传来一个男人的声音：“我快到了，你在约定的地方吗？”

“你把车停在路边，我要看到你的车。”路德维希开口。

“好。你看到我了吗，黑色的车。你在哪里？”

“你的前方，往右走一百步，再往左五十步。”路德维希挂断电话，他看到车子的底盘被压得低低的，挑了挑眉毛。路德维希从楼上走下来，他走到停在楼下的面包车跟前，检查了一下上面昏迷过去的女人，深深地吸了一口气。

他的手机再次响了起来。

“我到了，你在哪？”出来交易的人是瓦洛佳。

“车上不止你一个吧，让他们全部下车。”路德维希开口。

电话再次挂断。车上监听电话的伊万在心底暗骂一声，连忙派人去Schatten控制住罗德里赫，他思索片刻，让他们把那个白头发红眼睛的人也一起抓起来。伊万压了压自己的帽檐，戴上墨镜，走出车子。

“怎么样，满意了吗？”瓦洛佳开口。

“不不不，你们还有第二辆车，让那上面的人也下来。”路德维希只是在猜测，但他猜对了。

“我们没有第二辆车。”

“噢？是吗？让你的朋友走到同样的位置。”

黑色车后面在拐角前停着卡佳的车，她和春燕都在车上。他们的对话二人全部能够听见，卡佳摸出自己的枪，上好膛。通过镜子，她看见路德维希接近了伊万他们的车，似乎在检查上面的东西。

然而路德维希闻到了一丝熟悉的气味。他挑了挑眉毛。口袋里的手机响了，他接起来。

“二位，我没有什么耐心，你们第二辆车就停在后面，让上面的人下来！”

春燕看见路德维希朝着自己这个方向走过来，手里拿着枪。

“万尼亚，他过来了，手里有枪！”

“你们先走。”

伊万通过对讲机听到了几声清晰的枪响。卡佳车的轮胎被打爆了。

卡佳试图在车里朝他射击，但是每次伸出手他的子弹就先飞过来了。路德维希走到车子前，他拿枪指着卡佳和春燕，让她们下车。在卡佳准备开枪的那一刻，路德维希锁住了春燕的脖子，拿枪对着她的脑袋。

“放下枪，女士，子弹不长眼睛。”他开口。

卡佳只好照做，将她的枪扔在地上，伸出双手。

“路德维希·贝什米特！”他身后传来一声愤怒的吼叫。

“是我，怎么了？”他带着春燕转过身去，枪口仍然对着她的脑袋。

“你知不知道现在自己是什么处境？”伊万和瓦洛佳的枪口对准了他。

“知道，不过我手里可是有筹码。”

“他身后是更多的Cake，抓住他，伊万！”春燕朝他大喊。

“安静一点。”男人拿枪托快速砸了一下她的脑袋，血顺着额角流了下来。伊万感觉空气中充斥着春燕的香甜，这种气味刺激着他的大脑，他整个人处于暴怒的边缘，他甚至不知道下一秒自己会做出什么事情。

伊万深吸了一口气，耳朵里传来另一头的信息，罗德里赫和基尔伯特已经成功被抓获，当时二人正准备逃跑。

“警官先生，你现在不应该认真一点吗？”路德维希歪了歪脑袋，笑起来。

“贝什米特先生，我这里收到了些新的消息。”伊万开口。

“噢？”

“有关你的朋友，埃德尔斯坦还有那个…是叫基尔伯特吗？他们已经被我们控制住了，而且当时他们正准备逃跑，你被抛弃了。”

“不可能，你一定在骗我，哥哥怎么会扔下我？”男人突然变了一种脸色。

“事实就是这样，贝什米特，你想一想自己这么做还有意义吗？”伊万看着路德维希，他感觉自己的心脏已经快要跳出胸腔。这个时候的路德维希是最危险的，但也是最脆弱的，他握紧了手中的枪，任由发丝上的汗水滴落。

“有什么意义，我去捕猎，他们负责贩卖，难道我们不是一直都在互相扶持吗？罗德里赫，一定都是罗德里赫，他骗了基尔！”路德抓紧了春燕，几乎让她喘不过气来。

“路德，路德！”春燕开口叫到，她死死拽着路德维希的胳膊。

“闭嘴，你们都闭嘴！”路德维希朝天上开了一枪，吓得姑娘惊叫一声。

“路德维希，你冷静地想一想，如果你现在跟我们走，可以亲自去问问他们，你还能见到你哥哥。”瓦洛佳开口，他看了一眼伊万。

“不，不会的，你们一定在骗我。”男人使劲摇头，试图把这件事从脑子里甩出来。

“如果你不相信，可以给他们打个电话。”伊万慢慢地朝路德维希靠近，他能感觉到男人开始动摇了。伊万看着春燕，她的额角还在渗血，路德维希的枪口仍然对着她。

男人似乎有些走神，他的眼神飘向别处，手中的枪也渐渐不知道指向哪里，伊万看了一眼瓦洛佳，又看着路德维希身后的卡佳，朝她点点头。就在这个时候，春燕用自己最大的力气踢向路德维希的膝盖，卡佳捡回了自己的枪，往男人脑袋上砸去，他不得已松开手，春燕挣开他，朝伊万的方向跑过去。回过神来的路德维希将枪对准了伊万，春燕一把推开他，挡在他的身前，瓦洛佳这时也开了枪。

这一瞬间仿佛有一辈子这么漫长，春燕甚至能够看见子弹划过的轨迹，它就这么毫不费力地进入了自己的身体，而她自己，好像被一股巨大的，能够击碎骨头的力量那么轻轻一碰，原来人是那么的脆弱。

枪响过后，春燕向后倒去，被伊万稳稳地接在怀里。瓦洛佳击中了路德维希的膝盖，后者摔倒在地上，枪被瓦洛佳踹开到他捡不到的位置。卡佳给路德维希戴上手铐。子弹击中了春燕一边的肩膀。

“万尼亚……”她看着满脸焦急的伊万，笑起来，“抓到他了。”

疼痛似乎不足以形容春燕当时的感受，但是她逼迫自己忽略左肩传来的感觉，她看着伊万的脸，他紫色的眼睛里好像带上了泪水，西边出现了些红霞……春燕皱起眉头，伸手想去碰一碰伊万的面颊，但是她只是抬了抬右手，发现没有力气继续下去了。

“傻瓜。”伊万捏着她的手，带着她抚上了自己的脸，他将她的手放在嘴边亲吻。伊万此时不仅能到那股香甜，但是更多的是血液本身的气味，那种新鲜的腥气，还有子弹散发出来的焦臭味，一切味道涌进他的鼻子，但是他的眼里只有那张苍白的、还在微笑的面孔。

救护车赶来，春燕再次睁开眼睛已经是在医院里了。她像上次一样，躺在病床上，吊着点滴，伊万坐在她身边。

“万尼亚……”她试着张了张嘴。

“别动，躺好。”伊万走过去握了握她的手，转身去给她接了一杯水，他调高病床的靠背，端着水杯给她喂了下去。

“万尼亚？”

“子弹已经取出来了，在这个位置。”伊万指了指自己的左肩。

“他们呢？”

“关起来了，目前在审，不用担心。”

春燕发现，伊万似乎瘦了不少，眼睛下也出现一大圈青黑色。

“你，一直在吗？”她发现自己的声音在慢慢回来，嗓子撕裂的疼痛也减轻了不少。

“我没事。”说着，他打了个大大的哈欠。

姑娘噗嗤一声笑出来，却扯到了伤口，疼得她哎哟一声，额头上全是冷汗。伊万拗不过她，只好趴在她的病床跟前，他几乎是一闭上眼就睡着了。

随后，事情的发展似乎出乎了所有人预料。警方顺着罗德里赫几人查下去，发现了一个惊人的交易链，遍布世界。而单单M市就有超过50个Cake遇害。据悉罗德里赫本来打算转移去东南亚，那里的黑市交易更加猖獗。

此次的抓捕行动不知如何被媒体了解，认为警方竟然利用Cake作为诱饵，去完成抓捕。网络上掀起一股反对Fork的热潮，出现了大量的游行示威，#Cakes Lives Matter#这样的话题在各大社交媒体上疯狂刷屏。甚至一度影响了警察局的正常工作。

直到有一天报道出了一名中学生Fork被同学因为他是Fork为理由殴打致死的新闻，社会的目光才又转向了Fork这一群体。

这些天里，春燕一直待在医院，她完全不知道外面发生了什么事情，直到她哥哥一个电话打来。

“你怎么样好点没有啊？”王耀的声音还是那么平静，即使春燕出了这么大事情他也依旧波澜不惊。

“好多了，可以下来走走了。”

“你知不知道最近Cake和Fork最近很热门。”

“哈？热门，不就是人吗，还能有什么热门的。”

“如果你想你那个小男朋友好过一点，最好帮他说说话。”王耀在电话里笑起来。

“什么小男朋友啦，我们还没有确定关系呢。”

“你反正都喜欢他，先说也没关系啦。”

“你快给我说说，最近都怎么了。”

于是王耀简单给春燕梳理了一下发生的事情。听完以后，春燕立刻给伊万打了个电话，没过多久，伊万出现在病房里。两个人简单聊了一下，决定在春燕出院以后召开一个新闻发布会。

自从伊万在春燕中枪以后他好像能闻到所有味道以后，他的味觉又突然间消失了，就连春燕身上的气味他有时候也闻不到。但是随着她慢慢康复，伊万又能闻到她身上传来的香甜。这让伊万有些不知所措，他只好减少来探望的次数，但是内心里却越发渴望想见到春燕。她在病房里养得比原来圆润了些，在他眼里越发可爱了。

“万尼亚。”她叫住了他，“你下午还有事情吗？”

“没什么事。”他吸了吸鼻子，“有个游行活动，让其他人去维持秩序了。”

“那你能不能陪陪我。”春燕直截了当地开口，“你最近来得越来越少了，既然不忙，为什么不来看看我呢？”

“我……”

“你是不是不喜欢我？”

“我没有。”

“那你喜欢我吗？”春燕趴在护栏边上，看着伊万，男人还没有转过身，她先开了口：“我喜欢你。”

伊万回头，看见春燕正望着自己，脸上带着笑容。

“为什么，我是说，你是Cake，我是Fork。”他摇了摇头。

“你喜欢我吗？”

伊万眨了眨眼睛，他张了张口，却没有说出话。

春燕直接放下护栏，摇摇晃晃地走到伊万身边，张开右手抱着他。伊万伸手将她轻轻揽到怀中，他把脑袋埋在她的脖颈间，呼吸着她身上的气味。姑娘与他稍稍分开了些距离，踮着脚尖，吻上了他的嘴唇。

一瞬间，伊万好像忘记了任何身份的枷锁，他终于尝到了魂牵梦绕的味道，就在口中，他真想把她吞下去。他感觉自己的心脏跳得比任何时候都要快，他将她搂得紧了些，发现原来她也是。

“我不喜欢你，我爱你。”他看着春燕的眼睛，开口。

之后的新闻发布会，春燕与伊万公开了身份与关系。他们回顾了当时案件的细节，春燕也澄清自己并没有被当做什么诱饵，而是路德维希想要将她据为己有隐瞒了罗德里赫跟基尔伯特春燕的存在。

伊万只说了一句话：“我是Fork，我也是警察，我不吃人。”

发布会过后，伊万的这句话在网上又掀起了一阵浪潮，纷纷有世界各地的人站出来，#我是Fork，我不吃人#这个话题占据了各大社交媒体的首页。

春燕和伊万的生活没有被网络影响，他们依旧在各自的岗位上，只不过两个人在离警局不远的地方找了一处房子，搬到了一起。春燕依旧经营着她的酒吧、烘焙店，也不停地学来一些有趣的食谱。伊万在她的投喂之下圆了不少，就连萨涅克也跟着长胖了。

“当初你为什么会喜欢我啊？”伊万搂着春燕的肩膀，两个人靠在一起看电视。

“可能我就喜欢看上去老实的吧。”春燕笑起来。

“噢……那路德维希也是看上去老实的？”

“对啊，你看，他根本就不像一个坏人的样子。”

“那我真的要对你‘严加看管’，要不然再被人骗走怎么办。”伊万将她揽得紧了些。

“我哪有这么好骗，再说了，我有萨涅克和你，就已经够了。”

“诶，为什么萨涅克排在我前面？”

“因为它毛茸茸，它可爱呀。”春燕笑起来，“你可爱吗，你这个讨厌的人类！”

或许萨涅克听到了自己的名字，跳上了沙发，卧在春燕腿上。

“走开，走开你这个讨厌鬼，不要霸占我的老婆。”伊万笑着把萨涅克推开。

“你说，Fork真的能跟Cake和解吗？”春燕看着伊万。

“不知道。总是有人觉得自己比别人高人一等，总是有人不能控制自己的欲望，但总是也有人能看得到更长更远的未来，不是吗？”

“如果接下来能有人看到这样的未来，或许会有人来解决Fork的问题呢？你说，如果合法生产带有Cake气味的食物，而不是直接取用身体的部分，就像素肉那样只提取味道，通过头发一类的物品，可行吗？”

伊万看着春燕，他抚摸着她一头顺滑的发丝，拿了一缕伸到嘴里尝了尝。

“唔……有可能可行，只是这头发的口感真的太差了，我宁愿吃你给我做的慕斯蛋糕。”

“我去给我哥打电话！这可是商机！”


End file.
